


Восхождение

by sihaya



Series: Кира Рен [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Rey in the First Order
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Верховный лидер приказывает Кайло Рену взять Рей в ученики.





	Восхождение

Быть хочу песчинкой отныне, каплей дождя в пустыне,  
Без имени и без масти, огромного мира частью.  
Растекаюсь в расслабленной позе по поверхности горного озера.  
Смотрю в темноту звездным светом, дышу обжигающим ветром.

Flёur «Магия»

Рей чувствует, как по спине пробегает холодок: ей страшно до жути от взгляда магистра Рена. Ей кажется, что он так зол, что только силой воли удерживается от убийства.

Силой воли и приказом Верховного лидера.

Она ему не нравится. Рей прекрасно это знает — магистр демонстрирует своё отношение сразу, — и не строит иллюзий.

— Ты всего лишь жалкая мусорщица, — говорит он после приказа Верховного лидера Сноука начать ее учить. — Такая же никчемная, как и планета, с которой тебя забрали.

Рей вздрагивает, морщится и кривит губы, потому что слова неожиданно причиняют боль. Глаза жжет, она почти шмыгает носом…

Но тут же слышит холодный голос магистра Рена:

— Если будешь плакать, мне придется отправить тебя на доработку.

Это не угроза и не предупреждение, только констатация факта. Она стискивает зубы и старается перевести дыхание.

Он не возвращает ее обратно на базу, — да и нелогично гонять шаттл порожняком, — но приводит ее в свои комнаты на крейсере. Отсюда планета кажется совсем маленькой. Магистр приказывает дроиду постелить в углу. В казармах у Рей была собственная кровать. Теперь у нее нет и этого.

Магистр Рен уходит, оставляя ее наедине с дроидом. Тот приносит матрас, подушку и одеяло, стелит там, где приказали, напрочь игнорируя Рей.

Возвращается Рен ближе к ночи, бросает странный взгляд. Рей сидит в своем углу, молчит, смотрит в колени. И в итоге ее все равно отправляют на калибровку сознания. Это все так же больно.

Рей внимательно слушает каждое слово магистра Рен, каждое его требование. Ей кажется, что если подчиняться и стараться, то все будет хорошо. Она старается изо всех сил, но все равно ничего не получается. Магистр Рен находит причину.

Ее не учат. Она просто убирается в комнатах, учится читать — в этом больше помогает дроид. Мешается под ногами. Когда она приближается, рыцари Рен всегда замолкают и рассматривают ее как редкую зверушку на аукционе. Рей старается вести себя тихо, не смотреть на их лица. Не заговаривать первой и без нужды, хотя она и так почти не говорит. Она пытается вести себя так же, как в кадетском корпусе перед старшими офицерами и капитаном Фазмой.

После третьей калибровки сознания Рей понимает: что бы она не придумала, как бы себя не вела — ее все равно отправят на доработку. Это приводит в отчаяние и одновременно освобождает: она может не соответствовать идеалам магистра Рена, но попробует научиться быть такой, как другие рыцари. Боли все равно не избежать, а бояться неизбежного глупо.

Она смело встречает взгляд магистра. Он сам говорил, что рыцари Рен не отступают и не просят пощады. После калибровок всегда проще, легче, на все смотришь словно под другим углом. Она глядит в его глаза и вдруг думает, что попала в клетку. А спустя мгновение осознает, что это ощущение не ее.

Она смотрит — почти испуганно, удивленно. А он кривится, гримаса на лице делает магистра Рена еще больше похожим на хищного зверя и никакой маски не надо.

— Маг-гистр Р-рен, — слегка заикаясь, выдавливает из себя Рей. Но ее слова заглушает его приказ.

— Иди за мной.

Он разворачивается, шагает, не оглядываясь, зная, что она не ослушается. И Рей идет, опустив голову и пытаясь понять, что все-таки с ней не так.

Магистр приводит ее в зал для тренировок; не глядя, швыряет в ее сторону меч. Рей испуганно его ловит, смотрит со страхом. Сейчас он как никогда походит на того себя, которого она видела во сне. Сердце трепыхается в груди, причиняя боль, внутри все леденеет. Он достает другой меч и встает напротив.

Его голос снова звучит прямо в ее голове. Это не вопрос, а приказ. Взять меч, и нападать на него.

Выбора по сути и нет. Рей включает меч и замахивается. Спину обжигает болью: она отлетает через весь зал, даже не осознав до конца, как и когда он ударил.

Она выдыхает через сжатые зубы, жмурится. С трудом поднимается. Смотрит на магистра Рен в упор и снова замахивается. У нее получается увернуться от ровно одного удара, на втором она снова падает, проезжается по полу локтями и сдирает кожу в кровь.

Но поднимается. Раз за разом, удар за ударом, смотря в глаза напротив как в отражение. Рей не замечает, как копирует его движения, как начинает сама нападать.

Она меньше, слабее, на теле нет, по ощущениям, ни одного живого места, но она не отступает. И не просит пощады. Внутри разгорается пожар из чужой ярости и ее собственного гнева. Рей забывает, почему вообще боялась раньше. Все, что было «до», сгорает в этом огне.

Удар следует за ударом. Она вытирает тыльной стороной руки разбитую губу, смахивает со лба пот и все равно поднимается. И ударяет в ответ, подныривая под руку магистра Рена.

Меч самым кончиком чиркает по его щеке.

Мгновение растягивается в вечность. Рей падает, с ужасом смотрит на содеянное. Вжимает голову в плечи; ей хочется стать еще меньше, чем она есть на самом деле. Рей отпускает меч и рукоять катится с грохотом по полу. Кровь скатывается по белой коже и капает, капает….

Магистр Рен опускает рукоять к полу, подносит удивленно к лицу пальцы, трогает щеку, смотрит на свою кровь. А после переводит взгляд на Рей.

Щека болит так, словно это у нее рана. Рей сама не понимает, что плачет, замерев на месте, не решаясь ни подняться, ни отодвинуться.

— Тебе нужно заниматься, — наконец говорит магистр Рен. Рей не делает попытки снова взять меч, дрожит. Но нерешительно поднимается, когда магистр подает ей руку. — Я тебя научу.

Она не понимает, почему. Почему вдруг он переменился полностью. Щека уже просто дергается, а не ноет, но Рей знает, как ему сейчас больно. Упрямо смаргивает слезы, утирает лицо как может; шмыгает носом, вспоминая слова про калибровку сознания, если она будет плакать. Но магистр Рен отводит ее в комнату. Всю дорогу он придерживает ее за плечо, но не подталкивает.

— Переоденься и ложись спать.

Рей кивает. Она не может произнести сейчас ни слова. Подавляет странное противоестественное желание вцепиться ему в руку и не отпускать.

Магистр Рен уходит, оставляя ее в одиночестве.

Рей обессиленно опускается на свой матрас; пытается понять, послышалось ей или нет, что магистр назвал ее Кирой.

Прижимает руку к щеке — там же, где рана у магистра Рена. И так сидит несколько минут, зажмурившись. Боль никуда не уходит.

Вздохнув, Рей переодевается и ложится спать, как он приказал.

И впервые ей не снятся кошмары о той ночи, когда она оказалась среди мертвых тел перед магистром Реном.


End file.
